Some of containers for use to transport freight by ship, for example, include a refrigeration apparatus (container refrigeration apparatus) with a refrigerant circuit (see, for example, Patent Document 1). While such a container stays at a port or somewhere else, a failure in a container refrigeration apparatus is often diagnosed with the refrigeration apparatus driven by power from a commercial power supply to ensure the functionality of the refrigeration apparatus.